


Culinary Arts 101

by purplesheep22



Series: in bocca al lupo [1]
Category: No Reservations (2007), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Italian Food, M/M, Mike is a wolf, Nick is an awesome cook, a coyote actually
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10000100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: 厨子喂狼的故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自亲爱的云影，冲动来自半夜饥饿的胃……  
>   
> （顺便提一句，图上的郊狼严格意义上讲不是狼，但是狼太大只，会把Nick吃破产吧……以及，一般的狼当然不会喜欢吃经过烹制的食物啦~）  
> Nicolas (Nick) Palmer的人设来自2007年的电影，No reservations, 是AE演过的一个很甜的角色~ 至于狼嘛，Gerry一直毛绒绒(?)的很温暖诶，就，管不住脑洞了……

 

1. 

       第一次看见这只狼的时候，他正站在朝向窗口的流理台前，左手拿着沾了汤汁的木勺往嘴边递，右手上的一小碟胡萝卜丁刚刚下锅。

       对方熟门熟路地从栅栏的缝隙钻进来，朝向两侧的耳朵竖得直直的，左右张望了一下，继而直接对上了Nick惊讶的眼睛。

       是的，在他搬进来之前，村里的人们早就警告过他，这一带有狼出没。他当然没当回事儿。比起便宜近一半的租金，有朝一日遇见凶猛肉食动物的可能性，完全不值得犹豫。

       四肢着地时不到一米高，但站起来铁定能借着冲劲儿把他扑倒。暗灰色的皮毛之间夹杂了些许黄色，看上去水润极了。

       Nick愣住了，手却下意识地将瓷碟放回到桌板上，又自顾自地控制着木勺在锅里搅拌了几圈儿，肉酱的香气飘满了屋子。

       那双棕黄色的眼睛转而看向Nick面前的平底煎锅，呲露出尖利的牙齿来，然后加速起跳（他甚至没来得及后退），从打开的窗户落到了Nick的操作台上。

       狼弓身盯着电炉，薄而长的舌头舔了舔牙齿。

       狼没动，Nick也没动，但锅里的调味汁可不等人（或狼）。

       咳，Nick清了清嗓子，也许是因为从没亲眼见识过狼的能耐，才有这几分勇气：“要尝尝吗？”

       他依然左手握着勺柄，从锅里舀了小半勺肉酱，往狼的方向送。郊狼毫不客气地站直身子，在半道上就咬住了勺子，用舌头将汤汁全部勾进嘴里。然后坐回了原处，似是赞许地点了点头，再次看向厨师。

       “我就当是你觉得味道不错咯？”

       狼又舔了舔牙齿，没理他，而是低头看了看周围，在一众小碟子中发现了目标。

       “你想让我往里面加点儿欧芹？”Nick不可思议地盯着正用鼻子把瓷盘往锅边推的狼先生，“现在就放？”

       “好吧好吧，”他实在看不下去对方缓慢的动作和间或发出的碰撞声，接过盘子将香芹末倒进了锅中。搅拌，收汁，分装两盘。狼坐在台面上没有其他动静，只有眼睛一直跟着Nick的动作移动。

       Nick刚把自己要吃的面从旁边的深锅里捞出来，狼就飞快舔吃完了小盘子中的肉酱，再次从窗户跳出去，屋外的灌木丛摇摇晃晃，狼已经不见了踪影。他叹了口气，权当这是意大利对他的又一个考验。只有当他抹去料理台上带着泥土的脚印，端着盛有传统肉酱面的盘子坐到沙发上，卷起第一口的时候，才意识到，这次的味道，比当时Sophia教他时，更好。

 

2. 

       与之后几乎周周见面相比，第二次与第一次之间隔了有一个多月。

       Nick在波河岸边的一家小餐馆找到了学徒工作。比起刚来意大利时，在帕尔玛半蒙半骗地混进Sophia父亲的餐厅，这回他全靠自己的本事，或者说，从她父亲那儿学来的本事。餐馆挺小，菜色全凭主厨/老板心情，好在货船习惯在此抛锚休整，风景也挺不错，栏杆外都是齐整的农田和葱茏的小山坡。

       周四休息，闲不下来的Nick用道听途说的干酪秘诀和下周来帮忙除草的保证，外加英语意大利语夹杂的调情，从杂货铺对门的农场阿婆那儿换了一只鸡。他提溜着绳子，哼着小调，准备回家试试蒜蓉烤鸡。

       那只郊狼是在他刚打开烤箱门的时候出现的。

       Nick一手扶着门，另一只手正戴着隔热棉套，再一次眼睁睁地看着对方流畅地跑过小院儿，轻易地跃上操作台，修补栅栏的朦胧想法，被喷涌而出的蒜香味儿冲散了。一人一狼同时转头望向盘子里金灿灿的鸡肉。

       “呃，嗨，很高兴再次见到你，”Nick将烤盘放在台面上，狼乖乖坐着，尾巴难耐地摆动了两下，但没有直接扑上去，“我猜你也想尝尝味道？”

       他当然没指望得到回复，但看了一眼对方棕黄色的眼睛，仿佛得到了肯定答案似的继续说道：“稍等啊，你的盘子在……噢，在这儿！”他利索地从柜子里摸出上次被狼舔过的白盘子，大方地分给他一个鸡腿，还尽职地附送了一句：“小心烫。”

       狼着急地低下头，伸出舌头舔去表面的蒜粒，吐在一边，（“好吧，你不喜欢大蒜的味道。”）用前牙撕下一片肉，左右摇晃着脑袋，用空气降温，然后仰头咽了下去。

       “所以除了蒜太多之外，其他都还好？”不Nick，你不需要向一只来讨食的狼征求意见，一个人住太久已经影响到你的神志了吗。

       狼停下来，歪了歪头，似乎是扯出了一个笑容。

       Nick自暴自弃地甩甩脑袋，管他呢，也给自己夹了一块鸡胸：“来认识一下，我叫Nick，刚来这儿不久。我不介意你常过来吃（蹭）饭，不过下次可以走门吗？吓得摔了盘子对我们俩都没有好处。”

       狼没有回应。当然没有回应。但他吃完离开的时候，用头蹭了蹭Nick的手。

 

3. 

       Nick从村里的旧音像店里淘出了一套磁带，完整的图兰朵，九零年的版本。

       往小屋去的蜿蜒土路像往常一样无人问津，他也就毫不在意地直接唱了出来，而正当他推开自家的栅栏门，快要进入最后的咏叹调，盘趴在台阶上的棕色身影站了起来，棕黄色的眼睛一动不动地盯着他。

       Nick的声音卡住了，不知道是因为惊吓，还是因为有了观众。他僵硬地走上前，下意识地拍了拍高度正好的脑袋：“啊哈，所以你这次记得走门了。”

       推开门，让跟在身后的郊狼进来，打开灯，Nick深吸一口气，对着空荡的屋子唱完最后三个“Vincerò!”然后转头看向身边的狼，说：“叫你‘Mike’怎么样？”（原唱(?)Miguel1的英文变体）

       狼叫了一声，比犬吠稍微沙哑一些，没有异议。

 

4. 

       自从第三次见面，郊狼拖来一条狍腿，还扯着Nick的裤腿，领他去摘了一种野菜当调味料之后，Nick越发觉得自己变成了对方的专职饲养员。

       他并不反感。有人（狼）乐意吃掉他所做的所有餐点，对任何厨师来说都是件值得高兴的事情。

       餐馆的伙计们听说这件事儿后，也挺惊奇，纷纷要求Nick哪天把“宠物”带来秀一秀。老板更是干脆地把每周剩下的肉类食材全送给了他，说是家里还有一位要养活，过得不容易，大家要支持。就连卖鲜奶的师傅也说，最近牛过得挺安生，没什么惊吓，牛奶都变甜了。阿婆好像也闲下来了，经常坐在靠近马路的地方勾杯垫。

       不过，当他看着Mike一如既往地紧盯着塞满填料的焗乳猪，没等凉下来就扑上去撕起肉来，一番风卷残云之后满足地盘起身子，躺在餐桌上（终于不是流理台了），任由自己的手指缓慢地挠着他的颈部毛发时，Nick突然注意到：“Mike，你最近好像长了不少肉。”

       狼警觉地抬起头，向下瞟了一眼自己的肚子，然后翻了个白眼，倒回了原处，是的，Nick能肯定，那的确是个白眼。

       “不骗你，”Nick沿着他的下巴捋了捋毛，然后小心翼翼地往他肚子上探去，结结实实地捏到了厚厚一层，“老实说，就算是你在为过冬做准备，这也有点儿过了。”

       Mike没动静，但喂了这么久，Nick早知道狼对他的每一句话都该有反应，于是拍拍他的肚子，起身去收拾厨具，背对着狼说道：“我知道郊狼也会吃点儿蔬菜什么的帮助消化，你觉得西兰花怎么样？”

       他立刻有小腿被磨蹭的感觉，转过头去，刚好看见Mike企图跳上操作台，但因为侧沿有水，一个没抓稳滑了下去。不由得大笑。

 

5. 

       Nick觉得自己其实更像个保姆。

       经历过孩子小时候不爱吃蔬菜吗？那种非得变着法子把菜与肉混在一起，确保对方没法把两者分开；还要多花些时间凹出个造型，吸引小孩子咽下蔬菜多于肉类的餐点。

       对，这就是Nick喂狼的新心得。

       一开始他企图直接做沙拉，带完整鸡肉块的凯撒沙拉。

       这是个错误。那一天，Mike毫不客气地从他俩的盘子里挑走了所有鸡肉，留给了Nick两盘青葱的菜叶子做晚餐。

       于是他改给对方做法诺（Farro），用混得均均匀匀的菜丁与肉丁，还放了点儿助消化的野山楂，整盘都有橄榄油的香气，但几乎全素。以示对比，他给自己准备的是稍带点儿苦味的芝麻叶沙拉，中间放了半生的三文鱼（Mike讨厌所有鱼类）。

       这又是个错误。Mike对菜叶的厌恶显然超过了他对鱼类的厌恶。他伸出爪子，轻轻搭在Nick拿叉子的手上，下巴搁在桌板上，用那双应该犀利地锁定猎物的眼睛，可怜巴巴地仰望着他。

       等他把盘子里的所有白肉都挑出来喂进那张讨食的嘴里后，Nick才恍然地放下叉子，玩笑地作势狠拍了Mike的脑袋，而对方毫不在意地用前肢搭着Nick的肩膀，长梭的嘴亲昵地磨蹭他的耳朵。

       不过，他很快就找到了窍门。

       他先拿茄卷试了试。不太确定地还是放了肉末，奶酪更是一点儿没少。在往日Mike出现的时间前就准备好了餐食，用保温罩盖好。他先揉了揉Mike愈发水滑的背部毛发，然后略微抬起罩子，用手拿着已经凉下来的茄卷，递到Mike嘴边。

       狼没有片刻犹豫，立即将喂到嘴边的食物卷进了嘴里，比体温略低的粗糙舌头把摊开的手掌舔得一干二净。

       亮晶晶的棕黄色眼睛看着他，Mike用长长的舌头舔了一下自己的鼻子，往Nick坐的位置走了一步。Nick笑着拍拍他的脑袋，接着用手喂完了一盘半荤半素的餐食。

       之后他便胆子大了。做芦笋烩饭的时候一点儿荤腥也没放，倒是多加了两倍的芦笋。

       Mike对喂到嘴边的寡淡绿色植物没什么兴趣，先闻了闻，舔了一小下，在Nick又往前递的时候，不情不愿地叼进嘴里，嚼了两三下就仰头咽了下去。

       Nick挺高兴，顺手抓了抓对方颊侧的毛，换得Mike不开心地甩甩头，假意朝他龇牙。

       他俩闹了一阵。Nick抓起勺子吃了几口烩饭——本来就是他的晚餐，然后又用手从同一个碗里递出一根芦笋。Mike歪头看他缓慢咀嚼的样子，跟着吃掉了第二根。

       第三根就没那么容易了。

       刚停下耙梳脖子上绒毛的动作，Mike立刻就用两只前掌抱住了他的手，身子侧躺在桌子上，把Nick的手往他的嘴里放。

       “不，”Nick另一只手依然握着勺子，“你要是敢对它下嘴，以后就别想有肉吃了。”

       狼呜咽了一声，翻身仰躺在桌子上，轻轻含住Nick的手掌，用舌头挨着蹭了一下，然后就放开了。

       Nick收回手，拿起芦笋，喂进了自己嘴里，嚼得很响。

       Mike不为所动地晃了晃朝天的四肢，伸长了脖子，侧过头，期待地看着他。

       他叹了口气，毫不客气地在狼的白肚皮上擦了擦手，又忍不住拍了拍肚子：“好啦，下次不给你吃全素了。”

       狼利索地翻身站起来，越过盛着烩饭的碗，舔得Nick脸上全是口水。

 

+1.

       失水的胡萝卜，淘汰的旧菜刀。Nick晃了一下神，手中本该是熊猫的盘上摆件，就变成了一只吃太饱跑不动的狼。

       某只吃太饱跑不动的狼。

       好吧，这样说并不公平，毕竟Mike跑起来还是比他要快得多。但他也是那个带着他跑进丛林，穿过小溪时企图炫技，结果踩滑落进水里的那一个。不过狼就是好，站到岸上甩一甩就全干了，倒是他被甩了一脸水。

       Nick揉了揉额头，忍不住又笑了起来。

       “嘿Nicolas，别熬太晚哟，” 他转头迎上从门缝里探身进来招呼他的老板，“还有，Ricca非让我把她昨天做的萨拉米（Salami）拿给你回去喂狼，我放这儿咯！说是前几天看见你们一起跑步来着，别叫他累着。”

       “好嘞，我一会儿就锁门，”他朝老板指了指桌上的摆件，放下刀，双手竖起拇指晃了晃，“替我谢谢她！”

       Ricca是老板的女儿，九岁，几乎天天都能见她在小餐馆里“帮”着算账，切菜，迎接客人。

       Nick锁了门，一手提着腊肠，另一边手臂上挂着自己的布包，往回走。冬天的夜晚很安静，大家都猫在屋里，星星点点的灯光和暗淡的路灯，比不了挂在天幕上的盘子似的的月亮。

       家门前的土路经过踩踏早已变宽了许多，但依然挺幽静，只有清晨离开时余留的一盏门灯散发着微弱的光芒。

       “Mike?”

       门梯侧面有一团阴影。不过郊狼很少守在门口，一般只会在注意到他回家之后，才跑过来挠门。

       他紧走两步，将手上的东西扔在草地上，果然，一个高大的男人缩在角落里，身上只有一条工装裤，以及一件灰蒙蒙的毛衣。

       “先生，你还好吗？”Nick半蹲着，摇晃对方的肩膀，单手将他靠着木板的头转过来。

       “我的名字是Nicolas，你靠在我的屋子门口睡着了，”他继续用意大利语说着，迎上对方缓慢睁开的榛绿色眼睛，“现在已经是晚上了，我能帮到你什么吗？”

       那双眼睛缓慢地眨了几下，变成了全然的淡绿，棕黄色彻底消失了：“我当然知道你叫Nicolas，Nick。”

       没有人叫他Nick。2

       他后退了一步。

       也没有人的英语如此和缓，不像意大利人仿佛踩上了急切的鼓点。

       对方活动下手脚，利落地站了起来，在他试图跳开之前，一把将他搂进怀里。

       很温暖。

       “而且我也不叫‘先生’。”

       他抓着对方柔软的毛衣，顺滑的手感似曾相识。Nick觉得自己一定是疯了，才会在立刻推开他与保持不动之间选择了后者——

       “Mike?”

 

 

End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 1\. Miguel Burro Fleta是《图兰朵》1929年第一次公映时，无名王子的扮演者，也就是唱《今夜无人入眠》(Nessun Dorma) 的那位。  
> 2\. 一般意大利的各位都叫他Nicolas嘛，阿婆如果有昵称的话大概也是Nico之类的（因为发音习惯）。Nick一个人的时候，对狼说的是英文，就像我们平时自言自语会用最习惯的语言一样。  
> 3\. 关于毛衣，是因为最近的照片（British GQ），很像是他自己的毛有没有！【误（但是，请用他2007年(P.S. I love you)的身材来脑补，用Reign of Fire (2002) 也OK，最近的形象真的好适合过冬……）  
>   
> 4\. 文中提到的菜（希望没有写错(合十)），嗯，我就不放图片啦。写得好饿……


End file.
